True Love
by Sailor Vercury
Summary: My character, Celestia Requene, is friends with both Kurama and Hiei. Something strange happens and Hiei falls ill. At the same time, Celestia falls for him. Will things work out? Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Co-written by Youko Duet.
1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful day outside.  Celestia Requene decided to sit out on her front porch and think about all the good-looking guys she had seen in her lifetime.  She thought about the anti-social Hiei.  She would never forget him.  He was the best looking, even though he had a Jagan.  Then there was Kurama.  He wasn't too bad, but not as good-looking as Hiei.  She thought about his bright red hair, his fondness of flowers, his kindness.  Celestia thought about the likelihood of having Kurama as her koi.  "It's possible," she thought.  "More possible than Hiei, at least."  There were some others, too, but these were the most notable.  Of course, she was a friend to both Hiei and Kurama.  That seemed unlikely in itself.  She decided to go for a walk.  Not anywhere in particular; she was just going to go wherever her feet took her.  After walking for half an hour, she ended up in front of Kurama's house.  She rang the doorbell.  Kurama opened the door.  "Hello Celestia," he said.  "Hi Kurama," she replied.  "Why don't you come in?"  "Of course, Kurama."

            He led her to the living room.  "Where's Shiori-san?"  "Oh, she's out with Hatenaka-san for the evening," was the happy reply.  Celestia hid a grin; Kurama could be so sweet when it came to his mother.  While the boy went to make tea, Celestia reflected on the Urameshi team.  She had been attacked by a youkai they were chasing one night; she could remember their looks of shock on their faces when she had defeated it on her own.  'Well', she amended mentally, 'Hiei didn't show any emotion, but then he never does.'  They had been startled to see she was a Sailor Senshi.  As Sailor Vercury, she was as hidden as her planet, and did not work with the others.  Celestia and the Urameshi team found they were fighting against the same group, and decided to join forces.  Since then, she had become good friends with them and their female counterparts.  She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, the hilarious group of demons, delinquents, and misfits never failed to amuse her.  Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurama brought the tea in.

He handed her a cup.  "Ano, Celestia, daijoubu?" he asked.  "Fine, actually, considering all this 'protect the universe' stuff I have to do so frequently."  She was talking about her duties as a Sailor Senshi.  She took a sip of tea.  "Hey, this is pretty good.  Did you make it yourself?"  "Actually, I did.  I am delighted to see that you are enjoying it.  Chotto matte."  Celestia watched him leave the room.  'I wonder what he's doing,' she thought.  'Maybe he has to go to the bathroom or something.'  Just as she was trying to figure out why he left, Kurama returned with his hands behind his back.  "Close your eyes," he said.  She did as she was told.  "Open them now."  When Celestia opened her eyes, she let out a gasp.  "How beautiful!!!"  He had given her a bouquet of roses.  "I grew them just for you."  "Arigato!!!  Oh, Kurama, you didn't have to."  "I wanted to."  Kurama gave her a sweet smile.  "How sweet of you!!!" Celestia was overjoyed.  He blushed slightly.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.  "I'll get it," Kurama said hastily.  "You do that," Celestia said.  He opened the door only to find Hiei standing there.  "What can I do for you, Hiei?"

"The infant has given us another mission." Was the cold reply. "Oh, what happened this time?" Kurama asked worriedly. "Some  youkai are down  at the park frightening the ningens, they're all about A-class." Hiei scowled. Spotting Celestia he added "You can come if you want. The rest of them might need help." Rolling her eyes slightly at the egotistical remark, she readily agreed. "Of course! _Someone_ has to keep you in line! "Then we're off!" Kurama chimed. "In more ways than one!" snickered Celestia gleefully. They began to race to the park.


	2. The Battle

Once they got there, they saw five hideously ugly birds with huge black wings, razor sharp beaks, and black, gnarled sword blades instead of talons.  They were all creating tornadoes by flapping their wings.  One was shooting electrical beams out of its mouth into their tornado.  Another was heating their tornado up with fire.  Yet another was adding water.  A fourth was cooling theirs down with an icy wind.  The last was enriching its tornado with dark energy.  People were screaming and running everywhere.  Someone ran past Celestia, screaming, "Someone help us, please!"  An infant was crying while its mother tried to comfort it and run away from the youkai at the same time.  That particular scene brought slight tears to Celestia's eyes.  She ignored them.  "C'mon guys, let's go!" she said.  "I'll save you, little one.  Your mother, too," she resolved mentally.

            Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair.  Celestia ran behind a tree.  She held her hand up and said, "VERCURY STAR POWER!"  Her nails became gold and blue colored.  She turned her hand.  A stick with a blue handle and a gold star bearing the symbol of Vercury flipped into her hand.  She closed her fingers around it.  A bright light shone from it.  All of a sudden, a watery ribbon flowed out.  Celestia wrapped it around herself.  Then a circle of gold stars burst out around her.  She turned twice and did a final pose.  Celestia was now wearing a fuku of gold and blue.  She also had a tiara that was gold and had a blue stone in the center of it.  She ran to the battle scene where Kurama was trying to hold back the creatures from the mother and her infant with his rose whip.

            Celestia got in front of them and said, "Kurama, I'll take it from here," as she almost got smacked with his whip.  "Try to be careful with that thing, would you?"  She wasn't really angry with him.  After all, she had five youkai to deal with right now.  She would deal with Kurama later.  "How dare you hideous creatures try to kill a mother and her child!" she said.  "I have the powers of water and love!  I despise evil youkai like you!  I am Sailor Vercury!  In the name of Venus and Mercury, I will punish you!"

            Suddenly, she saw a black dragon hit the youko that was using dark energy.  "Hiei!" she thought.  Then it hit her.  Hiei always faints after using Jaou Ensetsu Kokryuuha.  "Hiei, no!"  She rushed to his side.  Celestia had the strangest feeling that this time, he might not recover.  "Hello, Sailor Vercury, we've got a battle to fight here!  I'll make sure he's alright.  You go fight.  I know you can do it.  You go girl!"  Celestia was glad to hear Kurama encouraging her.  She took another look at Hiei.  Mentally, she said, "I'll save you, too.  You mustn't die.  You mustn't!"  She felt tears emerging from her eyes.  Kurama brought her back to reality.  "Go on and fight those youkai!  Do you want that woman and her baby to die?  I assure you, Hiei will be fine.  Just fight!  Go!  Now!"

            Celestia started to open her mouth to say that she wasn't sure that Hiei would be fine this time around, but thought better of it.  She turned back to the youkai.  There were only four now.  Hiei's dragon had destroyed the one that had been using dark energy.  "I'll defeat you once and for all," she heard herself say.  She looked at Hiei one last time.  "He'll be alright," she assured herself.  Out loud, she said, "This is for you, Hiei!  VERCURY ROMANTIC AQUA MELODY!"  Hearts surrounded her as she played a harp made of water.  "QUADRUPLE POWER!"  Four streams of water shot out at each of the youkai.  Just before the attack reached the hideous creatures, the streams came together and formed one large heart.  The attack hit with such force that the ground shook.  Then everything was still.

            She walked up to the mother who was still clutching her child.  "You'll be okay now.  I just destroyed those hideous youkai.  I hope your child grows up to be the best it can be," she said.  "Don't worry, I'll help you up."  Celestia offered the woman her hand.  She stood up.  There were tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling.  "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.  "I was starting to think that I would lose my baby!  How can I ever repay you?"  

"You don't have to repay me.  You're very welcome.  The important thing is that your baby is safe," Celestia said.  "Go.  Live your life to the fullest.  Be happy that you're alive.  Always have hope."  The woman fled.  Celestia smiled in the direction she went.  "Thank goodness they were alright," she thought with tears streaming down her face.  She was proud to have saved two lives, those of a woman and her child.  All of a sudden, she remembered Hiei.  She ran over to where he lay, with Kurama kneeling over him, keeping watch.  "Is he going to be alright?" she asked Kurama.  "I'm not so sure.  It almost seems that the more I try to help him, the more my energy is drained," he replied.  "It's probably because it takes a lot of hard work to care for someone who is ill," Celestia said.  "I have a feeling that that's not it.  As soon as I rushed over to him, I started to feel tired all of a sudden.  I still had a lot of energy left.  That's what I thought, at least," Kurama answered.

Celestia thought deeply.  "Hmmm.  Maybe Hiei was hit by an attack from someone or something while he unleashed his dragon.  Maybe, for some strange reason, they want to discourage people from helping him because their energy will be sapped.  I'll take him home so I can analyze him with my minicomputer.  Something like this could take a few days.  Help me carry him, would you, Kurama?"  They picked him up and set off.  Once they got there, Celestia said, "Let's put him on the couch in the living room."  Hiei was safely on the couch.  "Kurama, may I have a moment?  I'll meet you at the kitchen table."  He left.  She pulled out a stethoscope.  "Oh, good.  His heart's still beating.  Still breathing, too.  At least his life wasn't sucked out of him.  But it seems his energy has," she observed.  She put the stethoscope away, then got on her knees by the couch.  "Hiei, can you hear me?" she inquired.  He didn't even grunt.  "Oh no.  This isn't good," she thought.  She began to cry.  "Oh, Hiei, who could have done this to you?  Don't worry.  You'll be safe here with me."  She took his hand as she continued to cry.  After a few moments, she decided to go meet Kurama at the kitchen table.  "Don't die on me, Hiei," Celestia said as she let go of his hand.  She took one last look at him before she left the room.

Kurama was waiting for her at the kitchen table, just like she'd asked him to do earlier.         


	3. The Kiss

A/N:  The end of this chapter is a genuine sobfest.  Please do not send me any flames regarding Celestia!  I won't say that what happens isn't her fault, because it is her fault.  But she doesn't do it on purpose!  Don't say I didn't warn you!

"So, can you find out what's wrong with him?" Celestia was beginning to grow worried. Hiei had been fighting a group of demons with her and Kurama, but had been hit with something strange. All his energy had been drained away. This wasn't too unusual, since he'd used his Kokryuuha on the leader, but he wasn't gaining any of it back, and he had not woken up since the battle. Apparently the whatever-it-was drained other people's ki as well, because every time they had tried to see what was wrong with their own power, their energy was sapped.

"Why don't I ask Yuusuke and Kuwabara to see if anything like this happened to them."  "They were fighting the rest of them on the other side of the park." "Then maybe we could ask Koenma." The youko replied, equally worried.

"Okay, why don't you do that and I'll scan him with my microcomputer." As Kurama left, she pulled out the computer, trying to see where the Koorime's energy was being drained. She couldn't see where it was, which suggested a spell. '_Shoot.' 'Why can't I pinpoint this stupid thing!'_  The more she tried to help, the less good it did, so now twice as tired as she would have usually been, she went to rest.

"So you guys didn't see *anything* like what happened to Hiei?" The fox sighed. Yuusuke and Kuwabara hadn't found anything in their battle, except they'd fought the same type of demons.

"No.  Why do we care about that shrimp anyway?" Kuwabara demanded.  "It's not like The Great Kazuma Kuwabara couldn't handle anything that runt could!" Kurama resisted the urge to clutch his head at the impending headache.

"Ku-wa-*bara*." Yuusuke broke the name into three syllables, sounding remarkably like his girlfriend.  "Get a grip."  "But since we can't figure it out maybe we *should* go to Koenma." He decided.  "Is anyone looking after him?"

"Celestia-san is keeping him at her house, since no one else is there, so lets go now." Kurama said.

"Hmmm…" Koenma mused once they had finished their story. "Now, I see only one thing that could be afflicting Hiei."  Moving his pacifier to the other side of his mouth, he continued, "It's very rare, and the cure is very hard to get to." "It will take a lot of work to get him fixed."

"It's nothing *I* can't handle!" decreed Yuusuke boastfully.

"What *is* it he's got, anyway?" quizzed Kurama.

"It's the Two-Party Energy Drain," he replied.

"What party?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama, becoming annoyed, said, "No party.  It means that the person who was attacked, who is one party, had their energy completely drained.  The more we try to help him, the more our energy is drained.  We are considered a party."

"Oh, I see," Kuwabara remarked.

Celestia had just woken up when she heard voices in the living room.  It was Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma.  She listened to the conversation for a while.  _Why are they talking about Hiei like he's hurt? _She wondered.  Then, the memories of the battle flooded back.  _I can't believe I forgot about that!  I'm stupid.  Oh well._  All of a sudden, a recollection of what happened after the battle came to her mind.  She thought about kneeling beside the couch where Hiei lay and crying while holding his hand.  _I must see him.  I must!  _She got out of bed quickly and rushed into the living room.  "Will he be alright?" asked Celestia.  "We are not sure," Koenma replied.  "I'll make sure he doesn't die," she said in a determined tone of voice.  "He will live."

All of a sudden, Celestia had an emotional breakdown and began to cry.  "Oh, Hiei, I won't let you die.  I won't!  You'll be safe here with me.  I don't care what happens to me, as long as you live!"  She repeated this over and over.  Kurama realized that it would probably be best if he comforted her alone.  He encouraged everyone else to leave.  They left.  "Look at me," he said.  Celestia did as she was told.  She saw the familiar green eyes staring back.  "I'm sure that Hiei will be fine.  I believe that you can give him the best care that can ever be given for this type of situation."  She found herself smiling.  "It is because we (meaning himself, Hiei, and Celestia) have a special bond with each other.  If one of us becomes injured in any way, the others will be affected by it as well.  They will be motivated to do everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, in their power to help them.  He will survive."  Celestia, no longer crying, said, "Yes.  He will survive.  I will make sure of it."  She found herself staring into Kurama's eyes.  There was a deep connection there.  One that Celestia was sure hadn't been there before.

"Can……you…."  Celestia started to say.  "Yes?" asked Kurama.  "Ummm, can you stay here for a while?  I..uhhh…might need a little help.  Plus, if I have another one of those breakdowns, I might need you to be there for me."  "Of course!  I would be glad to help you take care of Hiei!"  The fox's face brightened, as well as Celestia's.  "Thanks," she said.  "You're very welcome," he replied.  _What happened there?  Am I actually falling for Kurama?  No way that could ever happen!_  She chuckled mentally.  Celestia had the strangest thought.  _Too bad he's not injured.  Then I'd have an excuse to cry over him._  She was starting to scare herself.  _That's not a good thing, is it?  If one of your closest friends got injured?  I'm not sure what's a good thing and what's a bad thing anymore.  That's a bad thing, right?  Okay, I just need to quit thinking.  I'm starting to confuse myself._  Celestia smelled something…..could that be tea?  Yes, it was definitely tea.  She went to the kitchen.

There was Kurama, making his signature tea.  He always made the best tea.  Or at least Celestia thought so.  He handed her a cup.  "Hey, thanks!"  She took a sip.  "Delightfully wonderful as usual!"  Kurama smiled.  "I'm glad you think so."  "So, what's the spell called?"  "The Two-Party Energy Drain."  "Hmmm.  Interesting.  You know what, it's driving me nuts."  "What is?" inquired the green-eyed youko.  "Trying to figure out who would do such a horrible thing to Hiei," Celestia replied.  She thought back to him lying on the couch, hopeless, powerless, senseless.  "I'm going to figure out who did such a dastardly deed and why," she said with reawakened ferocity.  She felt a power awakening inside of her, a power she had never felt before.  "Hiei will live!  I must get started right away!"

She set the cup back on the table and ran into the living room.  "VERCURY STAR POWER!  Hiei mustn't die!"  "Celestia, what are you doing?"  Kurama asked as he rushed into the room to see what was happening.  She transformed.  "I felt a new power awaken inside of me!  I can save Hiei with it!  I felt it!  I now have the power to heal!"  "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  "I'm positive!"  The youko wasn't sure she knew what she was doing, but he let her do it anyway.  "Venus!  Mercury!  Help me to heal Hiei!"  And she gave him a kiss.  Not very long, but obvious enough to show she had feelings for him.  Kurama gasped in surprise.  "His energy is coming back, but slowly.  He'll be fine in probably a week or so."  Kurama was in shock.  He couldn't believe she was in love with Hiei.  Deep down inside, he was in love with Celestia, though he never told her.  He felt horrible.  REALLY horrible.  _I guess Hiei's the one she loves.  We were probably never meant-to-be anyway.  _He saddened at the thought.  _I should be happier for her.  After all, we are really close.  We can always be friends._

"Celestia, will you please excuse me?  I need to be alone for a few moments," Kurama said.  "Which room am I to sleep in during my stay?"  "Go to the third room on the left down the hall," she replied.  "Thank you."  "You're welcome."  And with that, he went to the room that was to be his during his stay.  _What's wrong with him?_ Celestia wondered.  She thought back to what the youko said earlier.  _If one of us becomes injured in any way, the others will be affected by it as well._  The words echoed in her mind.  _Is that why he has to be alone?  Because of Hiei?_  Suddenly, she remembered how Kurama had gasped after she had kissed Hiei.  She also remembered the look of shock that was on his face while she told him that the small youko would be fine in about a week.  _Was he really that surprised?  Or, is something more going on here?  Like Kurama, I need some time to think.  _She went to her room and shut the door.  _Should I lock it?  Nah.  _

Celestia thought back to how this all started.  _Hmmm.  I decided to go for a walk and I ended up in front of Kurama's house.  While I was there, he made tea.  Then, he told me to close my eyes.  When I opened them, he was holding a bouquet of roses.  He had said that he had grown them just for me.  Then there was a knock on the door.  Hiei was there.  He told us about the youkai at the park.  We went to go fight them.  I remember having the feeling that something terrible had happened to Hiei after he used his Kokryuuha.  I didn't think I could sense stuff like that.  _Kurama's voice echoed in her head again.  _We share a special bond with each other.  Is that why I sensed it?  Because we're so close?  Why does Kurama's voice keep ringing in my ears?  I can't seem to take my mind off him!  Have I really fallen for him?  But I'm in love with Hiei!  You can't be in love with two guys at the same time.  Can you?  I'm confused!  Again!  _Celestia suddenly remembered the reason she had thought about all this in the first place.  _First, the roses.  Then, the gasp of surprise after the kiss.  After that, the look of shock on his face.  Could it be that Kurama has been in love with me all this time?  It all makes sense.  All the encouragement during the battle when I was so worried about Hiei.  All the "feel better" stuff after my breakdown.  The way his face brightened when I asked him to stay for a while.  _She began to cry as she realized the reason why Kurama had asked to be alone for a while.  _I can't believe I did something as terrible as that!  But, I didn't know.  _She didn't want to admit to what she had done.  But, she had done it.  Celestia had broken Kurama's heart.


End file.
